


What is going on

by yourboydonny



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Lowercase, Multi, Still trash, What Have I Done, beware some of the tags are misleading ngl, for all you 12 year old armies i guess, i cant tag still, im sorry for this, please ignore this trash fic, probably my best work tho, this is a trainwreck, y/n is a character not you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourboydonny/pseuds/yourboydonny
Summary: Y/N and Jungkook go to a party.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader
Kudos: 5





	What is going on

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for this poor excuse for a self insert. i know know one is gonna read this but here it is anyway. let's get this bread

you look at yourself in the mirror and sighed. you and your boyfriend jungkook are going to the party at jackson wang's house tonight but to be honest you really don't care to. you knew the drama that went down at those parties. you look at yourself one last time before heading downstairs to meet jungkook who had just arrived.   
"you look beautiful y/n," he said  
"thank you."  
you slid into the passengers seat of jungkooks car and he slid a hand on to your thigh. you sigh again. you aren't exactly sure why you date jungkook, he's kind of a jerk sometimes, and he likes to cross boundaries that you have clearly set, but he was hot so you guess it was ok.   
you arrive at the party and get out of the car. jungkook follows you wrapping a hand around your waist. 

~time skip~

jungkook pushes you against the wall and you flinch away. "jungkook, stop, i already said that i don't want to do that," you say. you can clearly smell the alcohol on his breath and cringe. you don't like when jungkook drinks like this as he always wants to have sex with you even though you have expressed that you don't want to. suddenly someone pushes jungkook away. you gasp, it was jackson wang. jackson was actually a really nice guy, respectful to the ladies and always a generally a nice guy.   
"jungkook she said stop," he says, jungkook glares at him.  
"it's none of your business, jackson," jungkook goes to throw a punch but jackson catches it and says  
"jungkook i think you should leave."  
"fine then, y/n, come on we're going," jungkook turns to you and grabs your wrist.  
"actually jungkook we're over, and im staying here, with people who respect my boundaries not a jerk like you," you say, jungkook glares at you and storms off. "ah sorry jackson i didn't mean for him to get so drunk and create drama like that."  
"no y/n, its okay and not your fault. jungkook is a jerk and its good that you don't put up wit that any more."  
you smile and you and jackson dance and have fun for the rest of the night, becoming great friends.

**Author's Note:**

> aha plot twist! also i know jungkook is not a jerk, I'm an army myself. i just find it funny that in a lot of self inserts jungkook is a jerk disguised as a "tender badboy" also Jackson is like my got7 bias and always seems to be hosting parties, so thats where this came from. anyway I'm not gonna ask for any kudos cus i think that the readers deserve them more for getting through this trainwreck than i do for writing it. but please comment cus i like reading what the crackheads of the internet think. also i projected hard onto this and yes y/n may or may not be ace


End file.
